la familia se agranda
by lucky-cinderella
Summary: bueno solo imaginen que pasaria si de un dia para otro tu familia crece? flaky e suna adolescente normal que vive con su madre, hasta un dia en que esta le avisa que va a casarse, un padrastro nuevo y un hermano nuevo...con actitudes muy extrañas... CON DOBLE PERSONALIDAD, convivir con alguien asi sera una aventura


Bueno…ehhhhhhhhhhhhh se supone que tengo que escribir una nota de autor…bueno, creo que debo algunas explicaciones, tengo dos fics que deje atrás, pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas mas dolorosas que otras…quiero sincerarme, sobre chat show lo continuare ni bien pueda, me van a matar a ladrillazos por hacerlos esperar tanto, ya me tocara disculparme una por una con las chicas que me dejaron sus preguntas y que defraude por la demora…siempre tengo la mania de dejar las cosas a la mitad…pero ahora estoy con un desafio, esta nueva historia prometo terminarla, lo intentare… esto es mas que nada para que sepan algo de mi por si no me conocen, soy cinderella, a su disposición.

Sin mas preámbulos, a lo que vinieron, a leer no?: aquí va…

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Capitulo 1: la familia se agranda!

Flaky se encontraba boca arriba acostada sobre la cama de su habitación, una almohada rosa bordada descansaba a su lado. La muchacha llacía pensativa, ya era de noche en su casa… estaba sola, su madre había salido con la promesa de traerle una sorpresa, vivian solas desde que tenia 8 años, cuando su padre había sido asesinado en un intento de robo. Eran inseparables, ambas mujeres se entendían como nadie en el mundo, compartían ese lazo de seda que es capaz de unir madres e hijos para toda la vida, ese lazo nacido del amor, la ternura, el apoyo y la comprensión. Flaky sonrio al recordar que últimamente había visto a su madre mas animada, trabajaba casi todo el dia en diferentes oficios para poder subsistir y que flaky acabara sus estudios, a veces la extrañaba pero entendía que era la forma que encontraba para darle lo mejor, salía temprano por las mañanas y regresaba tarde por las noches, cenaban siempre juntas…flaky llegaba de la escuela siempre a las 2 de la tarde y comia sola sentada en la mesa enorme, luego miraba televisión o leia hasta que caia la noche, siempre sola, lo que mas deseo siempre fue tener hermanos de quien cuidar, cuando iba a la casa de petunia o giggles, sus dos mejores amigas siempre se encontraba con sus alborotados hermanos menores. Flaky siempre creyo que los hermanos alegran los hogares y traen ese ambiente hogareño que ella jamás percibió, nunca tubo a nadie a quien aferrarse cuando tenia miedo, cosa muy frecuente ya que era una joven muy temerosa, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-mama…me pregunto ¿estaremos siempre solas?- una lagrima furtiva se deslizo por su delicada mejilla, se llevo una mano al rostro sorprendida. De repente el sonido de su celular interrumpió la paz de la habitación,

-hola?- atendió rápidamente, la voz alborotada de su madre la sobresalto.

-cariño! Voy camino a casa, ponte bonita, te llevo una enorme sorpresa!- flaky sonrio

-si claro!-

-y otra cosa…pon 4 platos en la mesa cariño…- flaky guardo silencio confundida, con una risita traviesa su madre colgó, dejándola con la intriga, flaky miro el celular, se encogió de hombros. Debía ponerse algo de ropa apropiada, ropa de sábado por la mañana, es decir pijama seria algo inapropiado para invitados, mientras abria las puertas de su armario sintió una súbita emoción, jamás venían invitados a casa. Tomo un vestido blanco y delicado con tirantes y unas botas negras, se calzo sus bucaneras y se miro al espejo sonriente, le dio la mejor forma que pudo a su cabello con el cepillo y se coloco un gran moño blanco.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde puso manos a la obra

-no te defraudare mama- pensó sonriendo- preparare una deliciosa comida esta vez- flaky sabia mucho de cocina ya que siempre debió cocinar para ambas, amaba la repostería.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Estaba acabando de colocar los platos cuando oyo el auto de su madre estacionar en el garaje, de repente…tan de repente sintió temor…quedo congelada, las paredes parecieron asfixiarla y una voz de alarma se encendio en su cabeza, relaciono en su cabeza la felicidad de su madre con la nueva sorpresa, era una mujer hermosa y muy fuerte…¿tendria novio? ¿Qué clase de persona seria? Le caería bien? Y si no la quería…

El sonido del picaporte la saco de sus pensamientos, miro con terror la puerta, esta se abrió y la luz la encegueció, escucho los tacones de su madre y en pocos segundos se vio atrapada en su abrazo, el aroma del perfume de su madre la reconforto,

-flaky, mi amor, estoy en casa- ella correpondio tímidamente su abrazo. Se separaron y ella se concentro en los ojos oscuros de su madre- te presento a Joseph…- con un ademan señalo la puerta, flaky muy ruborizada miro en esa dirección, y encontró en la puerta a un hombre vestido con una camisa y unos jeans, debía tener la edad de su madre, tenia ojos verde oscuro y cabello verde y canoso, una sonrisa amable le embellecía el semblante, inmediatamente flaky se sintió agradecida por esa sonrisa tan sincera y no pudo evitar sentir afecto hacia el, el hombre sonriente dio unos pasos hacia adentro, su madre le solto la mano y se dirigió a su lado, se tomaron de las manos y la miraron con un gesto soñador. Flaky se asombro, hacían una pareja preciosa, el cabello rubio de su madre contrastaba con el verde de Joseph

-no quería darte la noticia antes hasta no tener nuestra situación definida pero…voy a casarme- flaky abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, finalmente… la pareja le abrió los brazos invitándola a un abrazo, ella tímidamente se acerco y fue absorbida por los brazos de su madre y el nuevo hombre de la casa, estaba muy feliz. Ahora alguien cuidaría de ella…su pobre madre siempre teniendo que soportar todo sola…ahora por fin tenia a alguien…

-espero no seamos intrusos en la paz de tu hogar pequeña- sonrio Joseph despeinándola un poco, flaky lo miro interrogante ¿seamos?, su madre adivino la mirada de su pequeña

-tendras un hermano cariño…- miro con dulzura a su prometido

-de verdad?- el rostro de flaky se ilumino. Imagino un pequeño al cual llevaría de la mano a la escuela y ayudaría a colocarle el pijama por las noches, lo que siempre había deseado, la felicidad parecía infinita.

-vaya padre, esta casa es enorme jeje- la recién llegada voz masculina resonó en la habitación, flaky se volteo confundida, esa era la voz de un joven no de un niño. La mirada de flaky se encontró con la de un joven altísimo, inclinado hacia abajo sosteniendo unas maletas, con cabello verde y ojos de la misma tonalidad verde que su padre.

-ven acercate flippy- le llamo el hombre, el muchacho dejo el equipaje en el suelo y se acerco sonriente, uniéndose al abrazo, flaky se vio envuelta en esos brazos fornidos, y un delicioso y varonil perfume, era mas alto que su padre y que su madre, y sobre todo mas alto que ella, calculo que de puntillas le llegaría a los hombros.

-la familia unida- dijo la madre de flaky emocionada, flaky apenas si la escucho. Se separaron.

-l-la c-comida e-estara lista en unos minutos- dijo flaky mirando el suelo sonrojada. Los tres la miraron sonrientes

-OH PERO FALTA ALGO- recordó la rubia dándose un pequeño golpecito en la frente- amor, vamos por un champagne al mercado, esto hay que celebrarlo, Joseph estuvo de acuerdo. A una milla se notaba que lo que mas deseaba era complacer a su novia. Alborotada por la emoción la madre de flaky tomo las llaves del auto de la mesa y con un además dirigió a Joseph hacia la puerta. Antes de irse se volteo a ver a su hija que la miraba aterrada.

.flippy…cuida bien de flaky- el asintió, los mayores se retiraron. La casa quedo en silencio, flaky estaba aun conmocionada por las palabras que acababa de decir su madre, jamás nadie la había cuidado antes…estaba muy nerviosa. De repente una mano le toco suavemente el hombro. Salto dos pasos ruborizada. Flippy la miro sin comprender.

-hola…lo lamento si te asuste, no me presente a mi mismo, soy flippy-

-s-s-s-soy fl-flaky- respondió ella ruborizada. El se acerco unos pasos y apoyo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-es un lindo nombre- flippy miro la mesa sin terminar- te ayudo? Te faltan los utensillos- ella asintió con timidez- vamos- le tomo una mano y la condujo a la mesa.

-l-la cocina esta al fondo- le dijo suavemente, el se volteo por sobre el hombro y la miro…jamás había visto una chica tan timida, sus ojos era brillantes y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un leve rubor que le recordó el color de los duraznos maduros, tan pequeña, tan frágil. Su mano era delicada y suave.

-p-por a-aquí- entraron a la cocina y ella se inclino a revolver el cajón de los cubiertos, saco un par de cuchillos y tenedores, el los tomo y se quedo observándolos. Flaky se dio vuelta confundida

-e-estas bien?- el asintió y le devolvió los cuchillos

-sera major que tu los lleves son peligrosos- salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándola confundida con los utensillos en la mano…que dia tan extraño


End file.
